From Zero to Hero
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Lance wandert in seiner Hotelsuite hin und her) * Lance Vance: Auf den letzten Drücker! (er streckt die Arme aus, sein Bruder Vic kommt dazu) * Victor Vance: Lance, ich hab keinen Bock mehr. * Lance: Auf dieses Loch? Ich auch nicht. * Victor: Nein, ich hab keinen Bock mehr, mit Drogen zu dealen. Das ist was für Arschlöcher. * Lance: Vic, werd jetzt bloß nicht weich. Ich hab das Richtige für uns. Wir können eine große Lieferung in die Finger kriegen – vollkommen gratis. Dann können wir Pete endlich die Behandlung bezahlen, die er braucht. * Victor: Ich bin wirklich kein Heiliger, aber Drogen bringen immer Ärger. * Lance: Voll meine Meinung. Deswegen kassieren wir für die Schufterei ab und verschwinden. Jerry Martinez... es ist sein Koks. (Vic überlegt einen längeren Moment lang) * Victor: Ach, scheiß drauf. Machen wir’s. * Lance: Ladys und Gentlemen, da spricht ein echter Mann. Hauen wir ab. (vor dem Hotel) * Lance: Wir kommen groß raus, Vic. Ich habe einen Traum. Ich habe einen Trau-um! * Victor: Dein Traum ist mein Albtraum. * Lance: Sei doch nicht so, Mann. Ich hab schon vorgesorgt, für alle Fälle. (zwei Männer stehen neben einem Sentinel XS, Lance und Vic steigen ein) * Lance: Auf geht’s, Jungs, hauen wir ab. (die beiden Männer steigen ebenfalls ein... ...unterwegs zu den Little Haiti Docks) * Victor: Wie lautet dein Plan? * Lance: Martinez kriegt bald die fette Lieferung, von der Forbes gefaselt hat. Die holen wir uns ab. (bei den Docks in Little Haiti) * Lance: Ich seh mal nach, was da los ist. (er guckt um die Ecke und sieht ein paar Männer) * Lance (zu den zwei Männern):' Ihr beide sorgt hier dafür, dass wir sauber wieder rauskommen. Könnte unangenehm werden.'' (etwas später, nach der Schießerei) miniatur|Die Kokain-Trucks werden in Lance’s Garage gefahren * '''Lance: Du nimmst den anderen Truck und folgst mir. (ein Hunter taucht auf) * Lance: Da ist ja endlich dein Freund Martinez. (der Heli donnert über sie hinweg) * Victor: Scheiße! (unterwegs zum Vice City Mainland) * Lance: Versuch dranzubleiben, ich fahr ’nen bösen Stil. * Victor: Ja, so kann man das nennen. (falls Vic zu weit von Lance entfernt ist) * Lance: Ich seh dich nicht mehr. Wo bist du? (auf der anderen Seite der Brücke zerschlagen die beiden eine Polizeisperre und Martinez fliegt weg) * Lance: Die Cops haben Martinez wohl verscheucht. (nach der gefährlichen Verfolgungsjagd bei Lances Versteck) * Lance'' (euphorisch)'': Endlich reich! Ja, endlich sind wir reich... dem Allmächtigen sei Dank, wir sind endlich reich! * Victor: Noch haben wir’s nicht verkauft. * Lance: Müssen wir aber. Hab jedem von uns ’ne Wohnung gekauft. Sitzen auf fetten Hypotheken. * Victor: Wir wollten doch raus aus der Scheiße. * Lance: Klar. Aber nur mit Stil. Ich hab ’nen Ruf zu verlieren. Mission Fahre Lance und die beiden Männer zum Marker bei den Little Haiti Docks in Little Haiti (direkt neben dem Schrottplatz). Hast du noch keine ordentliche Waffe und Schutzweste, wird es jetzt Zeit, eine zu besorgen (eine Schutzweste ist gleich auf der kleinen, roten Eisenbrücke). Eine AK-47 ist die beste Wahl. Lance pirscht vor und schon beginnt eine Riesenschießerei mit den Gangmitgliedern, die am Deal beteiligt sind. Stürm vor und erschieß sämtliche Gangster, so schnell du kannst. Pass dabei gut auf dich, Lance (er hat einen Lebensbalken) und die beiden geparkten Barracks OLs auf, nutze Gegenstände, um dich dahinter du schützen. miniatur|Bombenhagel auf der Brücke Nun kommt der schwierige Teil der Mission: Das Fahren. Steig in einen der Barracks, folge Lance und achte auf die Schadensanzeige des Trucks. Kaum unterwegs, wirst du beim Fahren gestört: Ein Bobcat und ein Sentinel XS fahren hinter dir her und schießen scharfe Munition, also versuch solche Manöver zu fahren, dass sie irgendwo anecken und nicht so schnell wieder an dich ran kommen (zum Beispiel beim Polizeirevier in Little Havana über den Parkplatz fahren, anstatt um die Kurve rum, denn da scheitern sie auf alle Fälle). Kaum bist du auf die südliche Brücke nach Ocean Beach abgebogen (die jetzt nicht mehr gesperrt ist), taucht Martinez im Hunter-Kampfhubschrauber auf und lässt reihenweise Bombenteppiche fallen, denen du auf alle Fälle ausweichen musst (es kann sehr schwierig sein). Fahr im Zickzackkurs über die Brücke und versuch, den Explosionen slalomartig zu entgehen. Wirst du erwischt, ist dein Truck nur noch rauchender Schrott! Nach dem Ladebildschirm beim Übergang zur anderen Stadtseite hast du im Übrigen vier Fahndungssterne, aber die Polizei in ihren Enforcern wird dir nicht wirklich gefährlich. Bleib weiter dicht an Lance dran, du musst es nur noch bis zum Ocean Drive schaffen. Bei Lances Versteck (es ist die Villa mit dem daneben liegenden Hubschrauberlandeplatz ganz im Süden) fährt das Spiel dich automatisch in die Garage. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Lance Vance oder deine Männer sterben oder die Barracks OLs explodieren. Multiplayer-Inhalte in der PSP-Version Mach dir mit neu freigeschalteten Multiplayer-Inhalten einen Namen in der Stadt. Neues kaufbares Objekt und neues Versteck * Das Lager-Versteck bietet ein neues kaufbares Objekt an: Ein Splitz-6 ATV-Amphibienfahrzeug für 4.500 Dollar . * Auf der Vice-Point-Nebeninsel, nordwestlich des Rummelplatzes steht dir ab jetzt die noble Clymenus Suite im Midland Hotel als Versteck zur Verfügung. * Auf der Clymenus Suite ist nun ein Little Willie zum Kaufpreis von 5.000 Dollar verfügbar. Pager-Mitteilungen * Louise: Lance sagt, dass du bald ein reicher Mann bist. Heißt das du, dass du keine Zeit mehr für mich hast? Nachrichtenmeldung * Nachrichtensprecherin: Nachdem das Herumkommen in Vice City stark eingeschränkt wurde, kann man nun wieder erleichtert aufatmen. Meteorologen melden, dass Hurricane Gordy an Florida vorbeiziehen wird, ohne Schäden zu verursachen. Alle Brücken nach Ocean Beach und Vice Point wurden für den Verkehr wieder geöffnet und auch der Escobar International Airport hat seinen Betrieb wieder aufgenommen. VNN – wo gute Neuigkeiten nichts Gutes bedeuten müssen. Fortsetzung Lance Vances → Brawn of the Dead Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen